Lennydette
by Cytherean
Summary: An Alternate Universe story where things take a different turn for Leonard and Penny


**A/N: This is set in season three, Penny instead of setting Howard up on a date she helps Leonard instead, this is AU in it Penny never broke up with Mike because in this he never posted the blog. However Leonard and Penny still became friends and ended up being best friends of course Leonard still had a crush on her and Penny still had a strong attraction to him, but with her not breaking up with Mike Leonard never got to ask her out, and Penny never realised the extent of her feelings for him. Or will she?.**

* * *

Penny was at work talking to a fellow waitress asking her whether she'd like to go on a blind date with her best friend, at first the other waitress seemed interested but when she realised who he was she declined. That was disappointment she'd hoped she would say yes after all she was one of the less picky one's, she didn't understand why they where all reluctant to date him just because he was a nerd didn't mean he wasn't a great guy. He was a great guy ever since she moved in across the hall from him he'd been there for her, whether it was to help her out with stuff or comfort her when she was feeling sad or sick, she knew he'd had a crush on her pretty much from the moment they'd met,but he was to shy to ask her out and she thought that was a shame because out of the four guys he was the cutest and she would of probably have gone out with him at least once if he'd asked her, but he never did sure he'd dated a couple of women none of which Penny liked,they just weren't right for him.

Penny sighed and got up to make her way to the employee area to collect her belongings she just about to leave when she noticed a waitress she hadn't seen before come in. Penny wondered if she should ask her to go on a date with him, but she thought better of as she didn't know yet her fall she knew she was already in a Penny was determined to get him a date,so she walks over to the waitress and introduced herself.

"Hi are you new here i'm Penny"

The other waitress looked up at her and said"yes i am just started today nice to meet you Penny i'm Bernadette"

* * *

It had been about a month that Bernadette had been working at The Cheesecake Factory, Penny had become friends with her whilst at first it was because of ulterior motives but over time she had actually grown to like Bernadette and she also after hearing about her studies Penny thought she would be great person for Leonard.

Penny went into the locker room and saw Bernadette , deciding now was a good time to ask "Hey Bernadette "

"Hey Penny"

"So i was wondering , are you dating anybody?"

Bernadette looked at her curiously " No i'm not why do you ask"

"Well i have this friend who's really sweet and i thought maybe you would like to maybe go on a date with him ?".

"I don't know "

"Come on he's smart like you are"

"Really what does he do?"

Penny had to think for a moment " He's a experimental physicist".

Bernadette looked quite surprised " You're friends with a physicist?".

Penny frowned at this "What's that suppose to mean?".

Bernadette realised she had said the wrong thing " Nothing , it just not the type of people i thought you would be friends with that's all".

Slightly annoyed " Well i am also i have friends who are theorectical physicist , a astrophysicist and a engineer who worked for N.A.S.A.".

Bernadette was impressed " Wow you've got some really smart friends, how did you meet them?".

"Well it all started when i moved in across the hall from two of them and i was invited over to dinner, and I just became friends after that with them all".

"That sounds nice, where do they work?"

"They all work at Caltech".

Bernadette pondered what she had heard while she liked the idea of meeting a guy who was smart like she was, she wasn't sure about dating anyone, but maybe one date would be okay.

"Okay".

Penny looked at Bernadette " Okay what?".

"I'll go on a date with him, but only if you come with us"

...

Penny when she got home from work went over to the guys apartment instead of her own, entering without knocking like she normally did no matter how much it bothered Sheldon.

"Hey guys".

Looking up Leonard smiled " Hi Penny, how was work"

"Well you know the ame as always , speaking of work can I ask you something Leonard?.

Leonard looked at her confused "Sure what do you want?"/

Looking at Sheldon before turning back to Leonard " Can we go over to my apartment I want to talk in private".

Leonard nodded his head and got up " Sure lead the way, but are you sure Mike will be okay with this".

Turning to look at Leonard " Sure he won't mind".

"Okay".

They made there way over to her apartment , he followed her in and watch her go over to the fridge and get a bottle of wine

"So Leonard how have you been?".

Taking a seat on her couch" Okay".

"Good good". coming over to the couch and sitting down placing the glasses on the table pouring some wine into both glasses, after putting the bottle down she picked up her glass and took a sip. Leonard just watched her with a bemused expression on his face he knew she was stalling while she built up the courage to ask whatever it was.

"Penny".

"Hmm".

"What is it you want to talk to me about?".

Looking at Leonard for a moment then placing her glass down" Okay , okay i was wondering if you would like to go on a date with a friend of mine?".

Leonard looked at her surprised, sure he wouldn't mind going on her date but he'd seen her fellow waitress friends and he wasn't sure any of them would really want to date him. So he wondered why one of them would want to go on a date with him of course it could be a friend of hers who wasn't a waitress, he then started to wonder who they could be .

Penny had been watching Leonard for a while she knew he was probably over thinking what she asked him" Leonard?".

"Huh".

"Do you want to go on a date with my friend?".

"I don't know Penny".

"Why not don't you want to have a girlfriend?". Leonard looked at her he did want to have a girlfriend, however he would of liked to have dated Penny but she was with Mike. He continued to think about it for a while he knew that his chance to be with Penny was probably never going to happen, so why not date someone else maybe they'll help him get over his feelings for Penny.

Looking at her he nodded " Yeah i do ".

Penny smiled even though she could see he wasn't really interested in her idea "Great i have the perfect woman for you".

"Okay, can you tell me alittle about this woman?".

"Sure her names is Bernadette, she works at the Cheesecake Factory with me but only to fund her doctorate "

"She's getting a doctorate what in?"

Penny was pleased Leonard seemed interested "I think she said Micro...something i can't remember".

"You mean microbiology?"

"yes that, lets see what else she'd blond she wears glasses like you she is shorter than you i'd say probably about r foot tall and well she is also quite well endowed in the chest area".

"Oh god i hate to think what Howard would say if he saw her".

"It doesn't matter what creepy Howard thinks if or when he sees her , so do you want to go on a date with her? ".

"She sounds nice but i'm not sure",

"Why what do you have to lose, and besides i'll be there too".

Leonard looked surprised "You'll be there too, why?".

"It won't just be me Mike will there as well,she wanted it to be a double date".

Leonard considered what Penny had just said it would be more comfortable having Penny there but Mike not so much, heck who was he kidding when was he going to get a chance to date someone" Okay".

Penny started grinning "So you are going to do it?".

"Yeah i'm going to do it" Next thing he knew Penny was squealing and then hugging him tightly" Oh you're going to have such a great time with her i just know it". Leonard relished being held by Penny whilst he couldn't have her as a girlfriend have her as his best friend was definitely a bonus as she was always so affectionate with him. Penny eventually let Leonard go "So i'll arrange for a night for our double date with Bernadette and let you know".

Leonard nodded " Okay let me know when" and with that got and went to leave turning just after he opened the door ,, smiling at Penny "Bye Penny".

Smiling back at him "Bye Sweetie". with that Leonard was gone she hoped that it worked out as she wanted her bestfriend to be happy and believed him dating would do just that.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading please let me no what you think by reviewing to let me know if it's worth continuing**


End file.
